The term ‘buyback’ implies an act or instance of repurchasing products that one previously sold or owned. Buyback is useful on transaction of products such as precious metals or antiques that will not considerably fall in price even after a long time.
However, there is a problem in that a buyback process of products such as precious metals or antiques has limitations in terms of time and space since a product purchaser and a product seller need to meet each other to conduct the buyback process.